


Step Into My World

by Only_Here_for_JatP



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: But what if it was real?, Daydream or nah?, F/M, Fluff, mirror world, perfect harmony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Here_for_JatP/pseuds/Only_Here_for_JatP
Summary: What if Perfect Harmony wasn't entirely in Julie's head?A certain ghost also wants to dance with Julie, and some magic from the universe helps him out.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 293
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Step Into My World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Just your friendly neighborhood grad student writing late night fanfiction when she needs to get up super early. No big.
> 
> I'm tired so I'm hoping this comes off super cute, also a little concerned it's going to come off a little creepy. So if it does lmk so I can edit/fix it.
> 
> Anyway I love you all.

Luke knew with one look in Julie’s eyes that everything was going to be fine. He’d known it even as she was screaming the first time they met. He knew it when he looked up at her, using his best smile trying to convince the angry teenage girl to not be too mad at them for being in her room. He knew it every time they sang, sharing a mic and the same breath, the same moment.

Most of all though, he knew it when their world was quiet. When it was him and her sitting at the piano writing music.

So even though he felt like a bundle of nerves when he showed up at Julie’s school under the guise of asking her about the song for that night, he took one look in her eyes and knew he would be able to at least try to tell her how he felt. So he smiled at her and told her a small part of the very ephemeral connection that bound his soul to hers. That she made him a better song writer.

He could swear he glowed when she dropped his qualifier. The they made each other better. She was right of course. Everything about his life was better with her in it. Every note had more clarity, every color seemed brighter, he felt more alive than he ever did when he was stranded among the living.

He wanted to stay in her calming, grounding, presence forever. He didn’t want to leave; he just wanted more time with her.

But of course she had to dance with _Nick. Ugh. Nick._

He knew Nick was a nice enough guy. He played a decent guitar, supported Julie even while he was with Carrie, and like he guessed he could see why people found him adorable. Whatever. But Luke was so much cooler than the preppy lacrosse player, and so yeah being told she had to go spend time dancing with Nick stung just a little. He was human after all, which at the moment felt like the ultimate trump card to whatever advantage Luke may have or would ever have.

To be honest, it left him feeling a little grumbly.

And then of course Nick just walks up to talk with Julie as if he wasn’t standing right here. He knew Nick couldn’t see him, but still. He realizes it’s a little childish, but the dawning realization that Nick is also crushing on Julie (which he _definitely_ didn’t recognize because he’s _definitely_ not also crushing on Julie) gives him this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He can’t just stand here and watch this guy be so open about how much he wants to be with her. So maybe Luke mocks him just a little. He just wants to make Julie smile and remind her that he’s right here too. That if he could, he’d be dancing with her and telling her that he can’t do it without her.

In the end, she walks away to her next class, but he can’t shake off the restless feeling. He poofs back to the studio tied between wishing it wasn’t and being grateful that it was in fact empty. He felt like pacing, like twitching his fingers, as if he had to move. He had to do something.

After making three laps around the studio without any relief, he picked up his songbook with a frustrating grunt. Forcing himself to sit on the couch, he opened it to a blank page and picked up a pen. At first just scribbling on the paper, but soon everything was pouring out.

_Step into my world, bittersweet love story about a girl..._

It was the fastest he’d ever written a song. Like it had already been there out in the universe and he just happened to be borrowing it for the time being. For a while he just stared at it, the depths of his feelings that he hadn’t fully realized glaringly obvious. But he couldn’t. What exactly was he supposed to do with this?

He didn’t know how to feel or what to think. Was there even a chance of anything?

He knew one thing for certain though, he needed to see Julie. He needed to look in her eyes, even if she didn’t realize he was there, so that he could ground himself. So he could reassure himself that whatever he did with this song and these feelings wouldn’t break this bond that they already had.

Before he could even finish the thought, he found himself in Julie’s gym class. Apparently, he wished for her so hard, that he automatically poofed to wherever she was. He chuckled slightly to himself, wishing he could say this was the first time.

Hiding himself slightly, he sought her out. It didn’t take long, he seemed to be able to subconsciously sense her as if a tether tied them together. He smiled as he took her in, glowing a little since dance was one of her favorite classes. That black dress really looked good on her.

Looking at her joy, he wished more than anything he could share it with her. That he could steal her away for just a few moments of alone time. He wasn’t that great of a dancer, but he would give anything in that moment to be her partner and putting that smile on her face.

He snuck up behind the mirrors, doing his best to stay out of sight, but with his mind clouded with wishes and hopes he stumbled. He reached out to the mirror to steady himself and instead found himself sinking into it.

An idea raced through his brain, faster than he could think it through, of a way to steal a moment in time with Julie. He could tell her everything she meant to him and then return her right to where she’d started. He just hoped it worked.

He slipped into the mirror, gaping at the hidden world around him. Yet, he could still look out and see Julie in her class. She was smiling at Nick and for a brief moment he hesitated. Her voice reverberated through the mirror world though, and he had to smile when she heard Julie call Nick his name. His name. And with that, he stopped hesitating, wishing himself into clothes fancy enough to match her dress.

Impatiently, Luke waited for just the right moment. Then Julie turned to look in the mirror and it was like she could see him, so he stepped out and started singing…

_Step into my world…._

He reached out and brought her into the mirror world with him. Surprised everything was going to plan. He kept singing to her as she looked around wide eyed, adjusting to the movements. They watched their hands pass through each other once. Twice. This had to work, he’d made it this far.

Her warmth hit him first, overwhelming him, travelling up his arms and racing through his veins. It was like he could feel everything in the world all at once, and then she leaned into him. As if this moment was everything to her too. Then she started to move.

For the death of him, he couldn’t say how he knew the moves that were coming out of him. And when he heard her voice singing his song that he’d written down earlier, he could’ve sworn he gained the power to fly. This little fantasy suddenly felt like it was way more than just his, as if Julie Molina in all her wonder had stepped into his world and made it her own.

He smiled at that thought, because he knew that she had. Beyond just the mirror world, she’d come in and reshaped everything into a beautiful picture. As if she were the missing piece that not only made his world spin, but the band’s too. Sunset Curve might’ve been legends, but Julie and the Phantoms were going to take the world by storm.

The song ended much too quickly for his liking. He’d had her hands in his and for a brief moment known what it felt like to hold her in his arms. To say those few moments started an addiction was an understatement. He wanted more and again, but Nick and her dance class were waiting, and he didn’t want to push his luck with whatever magic was allowing him this stolen moment.

Luke spun her back out of the mirror and watched as she opened her eyes to Nick- returning right to the moment from where she’d left. Even though they were no longer touching, he could still feel her warmth coursing through him. He smiled and poofed back to the studio, they had a gig to prepare for after all.

Julie felt herself blinking up at Nick.

What just happened? Nobody seemed to have noticed her going missing or dancing with air. But she could still feel the electricity racing up and down her veins, still feel her lungs attempting to fill themselves after the breathlessness. More than that, she could still hear his voice singing softly into her ear as he held her close. As if she was the one who might break or vanish.

She shook her head, bringing herself back to the present and out of what had been the most vivid daydream she’d ever had. She needed to escape and get this song out of her head. Flynn would find her later she was sure and help her sort through whatever that was. With a deep breathe she ran, the lyrics still floating through her head.

_We create a Perfect Harmony_


End file.
